I Want to Know Your Name
by Blinded by the Love
Summary: A flower without sunshine is destined to die. The only thing that gave me light was you. Based on the songs "Paper Plane" and "Prisoner" by Rin and Len Kagamine.


"Ow! Stop it, that hurts! Please!" Len felt blood run through his golden blond hair and down his face. The young boy had to close his right eye so that the crimson liquid wouldn't stain more than his hair and clothes. He felt the head of a whip hit his back and shoulders a few more times before the men stopped.

"Disobey us again and it's going to be much worse than that!" The three older men left the boy, bleeding, tired, and in pain.

Len hated this place. He had never done anything wrong. He was innocent, and these monsters had stormed his house. They killed his parents, pets, and sisters. They decided to let only him suffer, however. They had brought him to this prison and thrown him in a cell for no apparent reason. He was only twelve at the time.

After awhile, Len stood up and wobbled over to the fence. He grabbed the barbed wire for support and looked up. On the other side of the fence, he saw a girl, wearing a white dress with a pink ribbon tied around it. Len's breath caught in his throat. Just then, he felt a pain in the back of his head and fell to the ground.

Hearing the thud, the girl turned around and jogged to the fence

"Are you alright?" She asked. Len looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"This is nothing. I'm used to this kind of stuff now." He said, standing up shakily. "See? Good as new."

"Well, alright." She said, not believing him, but letting it go anyways.

"So," Len said, "What's a girl like you doing in a dump like this?" He asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be resting, but I haven't been outside in a long time. I figured that I would explore."

"I see. It must be boring, being inside all day." Len smiled.

"Yeah, it really is." She said, sighing.

Len was about to ask her name, when he heard a voice yell, "Hey, kid! Get back in here now! Unless you want two beatings in one day!" Just the thought of fresh blood running down his face made Len let out a tiny whimper.

"I have to go. I'll see you later!" He said, and ran to the cement building.

"Okay… I'll see you later." The girl smiled. Her father had always talked bad about the people that were kept at the prison, but she thought that this boy was very charming. She planned on coming back the next day, and she hoped the boy would be in the courtyard again.

Rin made her way back to the hospital that she was staying at and went back into her room.

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

When Len entered the building, a guard grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"What were you doing out there, little Jewish boy?" The man had a nasty sneer on his face. Len sighed.

"Writhing in pain from the beating you gave me." Len had learned that the only way to get out of situations like this were to make the guards feel good about themselves.

"Tch. Teach you to disobey us. Come on, you get to go to bed early tonight."

Len didn't even bother pointing out that he hadn't eaten dinner yet. After the first few times, he realized that that was the point.

"Yes, sir." The guard led Len to his cell and pushed Len into the damp place that Len called home. Len sat down on his metal bed and rested his head in his hands. He wiped the blood from his face and did his best to fix his hair, then took off his shirt and looked at his back in the mirror. It wasn't the worse beating he'd ever had, but is sure wasn't pretty. He put his shirt back on and lay down.

"I wonder when I'm gonna see that girl again…?" Len said to himself. He went over their conversation in his head, and wished he had asked her name. "Oh well. I'll see her tomorrow." Just then, Len had an idea. He stood up and walked to the bars on his cage. "Guard? Guard, could I have a piece of paper and a pencil?"

The guard looked at him. Len was glad that the man assigned to his cell was the only nice officer in the prison. He was a man in his sixties, and luckily he wasn't a grumpy old man.

"I suppose, just don't let anyone know." The man walked away, and a few minutes later, came back with a pencil and paper.

"Thank you." Len said simply. He took the paper and pencil, then kneeled down near his bed. He began to write. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stay at the fence long enough to have an actual conversation, so he decided to write a letter to the girl, fold it into a paper airplane, and fly it over the fence to her. About ten minutes later, he finished. He folded the paper into a paper plane, then put it and the pencil under his bed for tomorrow, laid down on his bed, and pulled the thin sheet over his small frame.

About a year ago, he would have been hungry by now, but his stomach had shrunk so much that it was hard for him to be hungry anymore. He could become full by drinking a cup of water. Granted, that didn't usually last long, but it was good enough.

"This is gonna be a long night." Len said, shifting around, trying to make it so the metal wasn't pressing against the wounds on his back, to no avail. He simply lay there and thought. If it was possible to bore yourself to sleep, he had done it. He was asleep in about an hour.

xXx

"Hey sweetie, how're you doing?" The girl looked away from the window in her hospital room and smiled at her dad.

"Good. I'm kind of tired, though." She said, hugging her dad, who smiled sadly. He was worried about his daughter. She had Polio, and soon she probably wouldn't be able to walk.

"Why don't you go to sleep, then? I see you've already had dinner." He gestured to the empty plate next to his daughter.

"Okay, Daddy. I'll see you in the morning." She said, settling down in bed.

"Goodnight, Rin." The man turned out the light and closed the door behind him. Rin was asleep in minutes.

xXx

"Hey, Kid! Wake up, it's time for breakfast!" A man shouted at Len. He opened his eyes and started to get up, then hissed. His back felt like it had just been soaked in acid. This tended to happen a lot. Len would be beaten, no one would treat him, and his injuries would be infected the next day. He figured that no matter how many times it happened, he would never get used to it. He stood up painfully and walked to the bars. The man threw a clean shirt and pants at Len. Len caught them and looked at the man strangely.

"Well, are you putting them on or not? We may not like you prisoners, but we have standards." He growled. Len always loved messing with the guards when he was in his cell, since metal bars separated them. Occasionally, they would open the cage-like room and threaten him, but they never beat him up inside. It was a rule.

"Turn around, pervert. I'm not changing in front of you." Len said, crossing his arms and making a pouty face.

"Ugh, fine." He said, turning around. Len heard him mumble something like "Spoiled little brat"

"_How can I be spoiled?"_ Len thought, taking off his shirt and wincing, _"It's not exactly all rainbows and unicorns here."_ Len finished changing and walked to the entrance.

"I'm done," he said, grabbing the bars. The guard turned around and unlocked his cell, letting Len out. The older man followed closely behind Len, as if he expected him to take off for the fence at any moment. Len knew better, though. He had tried once; about three months after he had come to this dump. It hadn't ended well. He had run to the fence during his free time outside and tried to climb it. The rusty wire had sliced the flesh of his hands, but Len had kept climbing. He had heard shouting coming from behind him and tried to climb faster, but as he was about to reach the top, he felt a large hand grab his skinny ankle and pull him roughly to the ground. He landed with a thud and a "whoosh" of air as his breath left him. He tried to pull in more air, but a man had stepped on his face and shoved it into the ground, making Len swallow dirt. There were about five men around him, and they all began kicking and stepping on him. Len covered his face with his arms. Finally, when they figured they had taught him a lesson, they walked away. Len tried to stand up, but a couple broken ribs and a broken ankle had stopped him. That had been the only time his injuries had been treated. Not even the doctors were nice to him.

Len shuddered at the memory. That had been his least favorite day here. His favorite? Any day that he didn't have to deal with anyone. Sadly, that day had yet to come.

The two got to the mess hall, Len got some oatmeal, and sat down at a table that had other kids his age. No one was talking, however. When Len finished, he just sat there, waiting to go back to his cell. He would usually spend most of his time in his cell, then get five minutes outside, then go back inside for dinner.

"I see you're done with your food, kid." Most of the kids at the table jumped about a foot in the air when they heard the gruff voice behind them, but Len just glanced over his shoulder, looking bored.

"Yeah. Can I go back to my cell now?" He asked.

"Whatever." The man said, grabbing the back of Len's shirt and dragging him away from the table. He dragged him all the way to Len's cell and shoved him inside. He slammed the bars behind Len, who sat down on the floor and pulled out the paper airplane from under his bed. He opened it and read it to make sure there were no mistakes. Once he was sure that it looked right, he began to doodle on the back of the paper. He drew a picture of himself throwing the letter to the girl, and the girl waiting for it eagerly. It was the most fun he had in awhile, considering he was in prison.

xXx

"Bye, Daddy!" Rin hugged her dad, who was leaving for work.

"Bye, Sweetheart. I'll see you when I get home." He gave his daughter a hug and walked out of her room, heading to the prison near the hospital.

Rin sat in her bed, thinking for awhile. She wondered when the boy might be outside again. She hadn't talked to anyone besides her father in years, and she was eager to see the boy again. She closed her eyes and pictured the boy and herself, the fence between them disappearing. Rin sighed happily. She looked at the clock on the wall. She figured that with any luck, he would be outside the same time he was yesterday. If that was the case, she only had about three hours to go.

She decided to pass the time by writing. She loved writing songs, so she decided to write about her and the boy. Sometimes, a whole day could go by with just her writing songs and it would only seem like a half hour. After writing a few songs, she looked at the clock and realized it had been two hours. Still an hour to go. Although, she would have to leave about a half hour early, since it took her awhile to make her way to the place her dad worked, so she really only had about half an hour. She kind of just sat there the whole time, staring at the clock and spacing out. When the clock finally ticked to 4:30, Rin got out of her bed and changed into her white dress, walking out of her room.

"Jackie, I'm going to go see my dad again." She said to the girl at the front of the hospital.

"Well, okay. Come back soon, Rin." She said, looking up from whatever she was reading.

"Okay." Rin said, walking out the front door.

xXx

"Hey boy, it's your turn to go outside." A guard said. Len shoved the letter in his pocket and turned around, walking to the bars. The man opened the cell for Len and led him outside, then walked away. No one had enough patience to watch the prisoners roam around outside, so Len was always left outside by himself, and man, did he love it. He walked around the courtyard, looking for the girl. When he only had a minute left, he got worried. What if she hadn't come to see him? Len hadn't had contact with anyone that hadn't been broken. He himself was on the verge, but he wasn't going to become a soulless zombie, not when he had something to live for; a friend.

Finally, Len heard a small shout. He ran around to where he heard it coming from, seeing the girl waiting at the fence.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." The girl said.

"It's okay. I don't have any time to talk, though." The girl's face seemed to drop. "But I did think of a way we can talk." Len reached into his pocket and pulled out the airplane, stepping back a bit. The barbed wire was too close together for him to pass it through, so he threw it over the fence. The girl backed up, catching it and looking at Len strangely.

"Open it. It's a letter. Now get out of here, before I get in trouble for talking to you. If they catch me, I won't be able to come outside again."

"Okay. I'll come back tomorrow with a response letter." The girl started to walk away into the tall grass, when the two heard heavy footsteps.

"Duck into the grass!" Len whispered. The girl laid down in the grass, her whole body concealed.

"Hey, Jew boy! Time to go inside!" The guard said.

"Coming!" Len yelled. He ran to where the guard was standing, who pushed him inside. Once Rin was sure they had both left, she stood up, wiping off her dress and heading back to the hospital.

About half an hour later, when she got back to her room, she opened the letter and read it. She felt her cheeks get warm, and she smiled. No one had ever been so interested in her, and it made her happy. She walked to the door and opened it, looking for a nurse. When one walked by her door, Rin asked her for a sheet of paper and a pencil. A few minutes later, she came back with about five sheets and a sharp pencil.

"Here you go, Miss Kagamine." The nurse said, handing her the materials.

"Thank you!" Rin said, smiling. She walked back to her bed and read the letter over again, writing the answers to all of his questions. When she finished, she tucked the paper under her pillow. She was about to put the boy's letter in the drawer next to her, and noticed a picture on the back of the paper. She examined it and smiled. The boy was really good at drawing. She could tell it was only a doodle, but it looked so much like her.

Finally, when she had finished looking over the picture, she tucked it carefully into the drawer. A few seconds later, her dad walked through the door to her room.

"Hey, Baby!" He said, smiling big and opening his arms wide.

"Hi, Daddy!" She said, smiling back at him and giving him a hug.

"How was your day?" He asked.

Rin considered telling him about the boy, but something in her gut told her no. "It was good. Kind of boring, though." She said, getting an idea. "Hey, Daddy?" She asked.

"What is it?" He responded.

"Could you buy me a book about how to draw?" She asked. She wanted to be able to draw like the boy.

"I suppose. I'll get it for you tomorrow, on my way home from work." He said, smiling at his daughter.

"Thank you, Daddy!" She said, hugging him again.

"Of course, Sweetheart."

xTHE NEXT DAYx

"Come on, hurry up!" Len said to himself. He couldn't wait until it was his turn to go outside. He always looked forward to being able to go outside, but never like this. He actually had a reason to do so. He waited and waited and waited, when finally, a guard showed up at his cell. Len stood up quickly.

"Is it my turn yet?" He asked eagerly.

"Uh, yeah." The guard said. He had never seen the blonde haired boy so excited. He opened the cell and Len walked out quickly, the guard following closely behind. When they go to the courtyard, the guard said "Five minutes." Len nodded. Once the guard had disappeared inside, Len ran to where he had seen the girl both times. She was there, waiting for him.

"Hey!" He said, smiling.

"Hi!" She returned his smile.

"I missed you." Len said, as if it had been weeks.

"I missed you, too." She said. She backed up and took the letter from her pocket, folding it into a paper plane and throwing it over the fence. Len backed up, since it went over his head. He jumped to try to catch it, but it was still too high in the air. It flew past him and he landed, slipping on the muddy ground and falling on his back, his arms flailing.

"Whaa!" Len said, as he fell backwards. He hit the ground and jumped up almost immediately, running to get the piece of paper. The girl giggled.

"What's so funny?" Len asked.

"You." She responded, still laughing. Len blushed.

"Th-thanks?" He said. The girl giggled again.

"Don't worry, it's a compliment." She smiled at him. Len smiled shyly and scratched his cheek with one finger. "Well," The girl said, "I should probably get going. I don't want to have to duck into the grass and get my dress dirty again."

"Oh! Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then!" Len said, smiling. He was sad to see her go, but he would have to go back inside soon anyway.

The girl smiled. "Bye!" She walked away, and Len put the paper plane in his pocket, walking towards the entrance. He took in a deep breath of fresh air and sighed happily. He finally had something to live for. Now, he was dreading the day that it would be his turn. He knew it wouldn't come for awhile, but he was dreading it all the same.

When he reached the entrance to the prison, he saw the guard coming out of it.

"Let's go." The guard said simply. Len nodded once. He was lead back to his cell, and once he was sure no one was looking, he opened the letter. She had answered all his questions and asked him some, too. Len smiled and walked to the entrance.

"Guard? Do you think I could have maybe… five pieces of paper?" Len asked the old man.

"What are you doing with these?" The man asked.

"I'm drawing on them." Len said. It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth.

"Well… okay…" the old man walked away and came back a bit later with multiple pieces of paper.

"Thank you so much." Len said, "It really means a lot." He smiled.

"Just make sure no one knows, okay?" Len nodded, and then walked to the back of his cell. He sat on the ground and pulled the pencil out from underneath his bed. He wrote his response letter, looking back and forth between the girl's letter and his own. When he finished, he folded the paper like he had last time and put it under his bed, along with the other sheets of paper. He stood up and laid down on his bed, shifting around. He realized that he hadn't been beaten at all today and mentally added this to the top of his "best days" list. He sighed happily again. He hadn't been this happy since his 12th birthday. Len yawned.

"Goodnight, best day ever."

xXx

Things went on like this for about two weeks. Len would write a letter, give it to the girl, the girl would respond, etc.

One day, however, as Rin was in her hospital bed reading one of his letters, her dad came in, wearing a smile on his face. His smile was shed, however, when he saw that his daughter was reading a letter.

"Rin, give me that letter now." He said, holding out his hand.

Rin shook her head and clutched the letter to her chest. "No! It's too important to me!" She said.

This made her father angry. He stomped towards her and grabbed the letter, pulling it from her grip. His eyes filled with rage as he read it, realizing that it was from a boy at the prison.

"Rin Kagamine! How long have you been talking to this boy? Never mind, I don't even want to know." He added, "You're forbidden to see him!"

"But, Daddy!" Rin was cut off.

"No buts, Rin! That's final!"

Rin looked down at her sheets and winced as her father left, slamming the door behind him. A single tear found its way to Rin's eye.

"I'm sorry…"

xXx

Time went on. Len waited and waited for the girl to show up at the fence, but she never did. He became even more miserable than before he had met the girl. His turn couldn't come soon enough, in his opinion. He was sure that the girl had thought of him as annoying or desperate or clingy.

"Len…? Are you okay?" One of the kids at the table had asked him. Len looked up at him, seeing a bunch of worried faces looking at him. Len had always been the optimistic one of the group, always defying the guards. He was all the kids' role model. Now, he seemed more miserable than the rest of them.

"Uh… yeah…" He said, looking back down at his plate.

"What happened?" One of the girls, named Miku, asked. "Did one of the guards threaten you or something?"

Len snorted, "Heh, as if. One of those losers couldn't make me this depressed." Len covered his mouth after he said that.

"So something is wrong." Another boy said.

"What happened, Len?"

"I… I can't tell you… If I told you and someone overheard, I'd never be able to go outside again." That, and he would probably start crying. He hated showing weakness.

"Are you sure you don't wanna tell us?" Miku asked.

"Y…yeah…"

"Well, okay… If you don't want to, we won't force you."

"Thanks, Miku."

xXx

A few months later, Rin was sitting in the hospital. She couldn't move her legs like she used to. She knew that she wouldn't be able to walk soon.

"_That's it,"_ She thought, _"I don't care what daddy says; I need to tell him goodbye."_ Rin reached over to her bed stand and grabbed a pencil and paper that she had never used, and began to write.

**I'm sorry.**

**I haven't shown up for awhile because I needed to pack my bags, and I never had time to come see you. I'm moving. I regret that I won't get to see you anymore, but don't worry about me. I'm moving far away, and I'll probably never see you again. I hope you can forgive me.**

**-Flower**

Rin signed it "Flower" because the boy had called her that in many of his letters. Once she finished writing it, she stood and changed into her white dress for the last time. She knew Jackie wouldn't let her leave, so she snuck out the window. She ran as fast as she could to the fence. There was only ten minutes until he would get outside. She needed to hurry.

xXx

"Hey, kid." Len glanced over his shoulder. "It's your turn to go outside."

Len said nothing, only stood and walked to the bars. He walked slowly outside, the guard leaving him at the door. He just wandered around, getting as much fresh air as he could. There was about two minutes left to his time outside, when he heard running. He turned around and his eyes widened. The girl.

He rubbed his eyes to make sure he hadn't gone insane, and when he pulled his hands away, she was still there. Len started at a dead run. She had come back! She really did care about him!

Len reached the girl but couldn't find the words to say.

"I… I'm sorry." The girl started.

Len shook his head, smiling at her like it was nothing. "Don't worry about it."

The girl pulled a paper plane from her pocket and threw it over the fence. Len caught it and opened it, not wanting to wait to read it. He seemed excited at first, but as he read it, his expression became confused. He tilted his head to one side and looked up at the girl. She smiled sadly at him, and then began to walk away.

Len gripped the paper tightly. "I'll be waiting for you!" He shouted. The girl's breath caught in her throat. "I'll be waiting for you until you get back. I'll protect and treasure the letters you gave me, that way we can see each other again, right?" He heard sobbing coming from the girl, and tears found their way to his own eyes and spilled over freely.

The girl looked over her shoulder, smiling sadly. "I'll do my best to visit you." She said, "Goodbye." With that, she walked away.

Len realized that he would be called in soon, so he wiped the salt water off of his face and ran back to the entrance.

xXx

"Miss Kagamine, what's wrong?" Rin had gotten back to the hospital and put all the tubes back on her body, then began to cry. The heart rate monitor had sped up and Rin was having trouble breathing. The Nurse put an oxygen mask on Rin's mouth, then ran to the door.

"Doctor! It's Miss Kagamine! I don't know what's wrong!"

"I'm coming!" He yelled. It just so happens that Rin's father was walking down the hallway. He began to run, only to be stopped by a couple nurses.

"She's my daughter, let me in!" He yelled.

"We're sorry, Mr. Kagamine, but you would only be in the way." One of them said. He looked over her shoulder through the window at all the rushing doctors and his daughter. His eyes stopped on her hand. _She was holding a paper airplane._

If he wasn't outraged before, he was now. He pushed the nurses away from him and walked briskly out of the hallway. He went to where he had left his uniform and went to the bathroom. He changed into it and speed-walked out of the hospital.

A few minutes later, when he got to the prison, he found some of the guards that tended to be the ones to beat up the boy in question.

"Hey, guys." He said. They looked at him strangely.

"I thought you went home already." One of them said.

"I did, but I have unfinished business, so I came back."

"So why are you talking to us?" Another one asked.

"Because I need someone to help me with it."

"Spit it out, Kagamine."

"Alright, here's what I want you guys to do…"

xXx

"Hey Len, how are you doing?" Miku asked as Len sat down at the table with his dinner.

"Uh, good, I guess." He said. He didn't want them to worry about him. They had more to worry about than his broken heart.

"Uh-oh," One of the boys said, "Those guys are making a bee-line for our table." Everyone glanced sideways with their eyes to see about six men heading towards the table.

"Act natural." Len whispered, taking a bite of whatever his dinner was supposed to be. The men all swarmed the table, trying to find their target. When they saw Len, two of them grabbed him underneath his armpits and dragged him away from the table.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Len yelled, kicking and squirming. If it hadn't been in front of his friends, he probably would have just let them drag him away, but he needed to act strong, for their sakes. He looked up and saw the whole table of kids looking at him, scared. He didn't want them to worry, so he winked at them and mouthed "Be back soon."

The men dragged him outside and shoved him to the ground. An officer that Len recognized as a lieutenant stood in front of him. The man pulled something out of his pocket. Len's eyes widened when he saw what it was; one of the girl's letters.

"G-give that back!" He yelled. The man holding his letter smirked. He gripped the letter with both hands and tore it in half, dropping it by Len's face.

Len's eyes widened even more. At first he looked scared and surprised, which was what the man had hoped for, but then Len's eyes filled with rage. He shoved the men off of him and jumped up. He snarled at the man, then punched him in the face. The man fell backwards onto his bottom, supporting his weight with one hand, holding his cheek with the other. Len grabbed the man's shirt collar and pulled his arm back, getting ready to punch him again, but one of the men put his arms underneath Len's armpits and pulled him away. Len kicked the man and tried to free himself, but to no avail. Len was still thrashing when the Lieutenant saw tears pour down his face. Len let out a wail.

The men pulled him away. One of them stayed behind, however.

"Sir, should we put him in the Gas chambers?" He asked. Rin's dad stood up.

"Tch. Do what you want with him."

"Yes, sir." The man ran ahead and caught up with the men holding Len.

"Gentlemen, it's this boy's turn." The men smiled evilly. Len looked over his shoulder at the man. He felt defeated. He didn't care anymore. He had nothing left to live for. Nothing at all.

The men literally dragged him through the mess hall, since Len's legs didn't seem to work. Len's eyes were scrunched closed, but the tears wouldn't stop coming. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked at his friends. They were all staring at him, some worried, some scared, some shocked, and some sad. Len looked at Miku in particular.

"We'll miss you." She mouthed, smiling sadly.

Len didn't have time to respond. He was dragged around the corner and thrown into his cell. He hit the ground hard.

"Wait here. We'll be right back." One of the men said. Len just lay there on the cold stone floor, a puddle of tears forming below him.

A few minutes later, the men came back wearing gas masks. They each grabbed one of Len's wrists and made him stand up. They led him to a part of the prison that he had never been to before and opened a door at the end of a hallway. They walked in and let go of Len's wrists, letting him fall to the ground. They walked out and closed the door, leaving Len in complete darkness.

"…_Why…? Why did she leave me? Why?" _Len thought. He didn't have any regrets, but he realized that he didn't want to die just yet. He stood and started pounding on the walls. He needed to see her one more time.

"_Please… Just one more time… I miss her…"_ He tried to yell, but found no strength in his voice.

He banged on the walls more, but found his body getting weaker and weaker. Finally, his knees buckled underneath him and he slid to the ground. It became hard for him to breathe. He grabbed at his throat and coughed violently, spitting up blood.

"_Please…! I just… want to know…"_

"Your…na…me…." Len's hands fell away from his neck and his body collapsed. His vision became hazy and his eyes closed slowly, but not before a single tear escaped and fell to the cold stone floor.

xXx

"Rin…? Baby girl? How are you?" Her dad asked.

Rin's eyes looked over at her father, and she smiled sadly. "I can't move anymore, Daddy." She said.

Her dad knew she would die soon, so he had gotten her a present. He was about to give it to her when she said something.

"Daddy? Do me a favor?" She asked.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Could you read the song I wrote? It's over there on the top of that pile of papers."

"Sure, Baby." He stood up and picked up the piece of paper. One line caught his eye as he was reading it.

"**A Flower without sunshine is doomed to die. Only your letters gave me light."**

When he read this, he realized what his daughter was trying to tell him.

"_I loved him, Daddy."_

He set down the piece of paper and smiled at his daughter sadly. "It's beautiful, darling." He said.

Rin smiled. "Thanks." The heart rate monitor sped up. It was now or never. Rin's dad sat down next to her and took her hand. He held it there for a second, and then pulled it away.

In its place was a single paper plane.

Rin closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Daddy."

A tear slipped down his face as the heart rate monitor stopped beeping.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart."

xXx

Rin opened her eyes. She was in a field. In front of her were a barbed-wire fence and a cement building, but that's not what caught her attention.

A boy with golden blonde hair.

Rin's breath caught in her throat. The boy, hearing the sound, turned around, and upon seeing Rin, he smiled.

"So, you weren't moving after all." He said, smiling.

Rin felt tears come to her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Had he died, too, or was this just her heaven?

"Yes, I died, too." He said.

"Y-you can read my thoughts?" She asked. He simply nodded. She wanted to run into his arms, but the fence was in the way. Why was it here, of all places?

"Help me get rid of this fence, will you?" He said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" She asked.

"Just focus. Think about nothing being between us except for air. I know you can do it." He smiled at her.

"O…okay…" Rin closed her eyes, picturing the same thing she had the first day she met him.

"You can open your eyes now." The boy said. Rin did so. The fence was gone and so was the prison behind the boy. He held his hand out and Rin took it. He jerked her arm so that she was pressed against him, and he rested his head on top of hers. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this." He said. Rin looked up at him.

"You know, I still don't know your name." She said, smiling.

"It's Len. And may I ask yours?" He asked her.

"I'm Rin." She said, kissing his cheek, "Rin Kagamine."

xFINx


End file.
